RFID (radio frequency identification) labels are becoming more widely used for a wide variety of purposes, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,206,626, 5,448,110, and 5,497,140. The more inexpensively and quickly the RFID labels can be made, the even more widespread their appeal will be because they will be able to be cost effectively incorporated into numerous products and environments.
According to the present invention a method of making RFID labels is provided which has optimum versatility, and can effectively produce a wide variety of different types of RFID labels (including lined or linerless labels) in a cost effective manner. The RFID labels may be made according to the present invention at high speed, typically at speeds of at least about 100 feet per minute, utilizing conventional web handling equipment.
According to one aspect of the present invention a method of making RFID labels is provided comprising: (a) Providing a plurality of RFID inlets, each including a chip (and antenna), on a first web. (b) Covering the RFID inlets with a second web to provide a composite web. (c) Providing pressure sensitive adhesive on a portion of one of the webs that will be an exterior portion of a label once ultimately formed. (d) At least one of verifying the functionality of, or programming, the chips prior to formation of the composite web. And, (e) acting on the composite web so as to provide the composite web into labels having a top face, and a bottom face with pressure sensitive adhesive. The method may further comprise (f) imaging variable indicia on the top face. High speed practice of the method is possible; that is (a)–(e) may be practiced at a rate of at least about 100 feet per minute (e.g. up to about 300 ft./min.). Also typically (f) is practiced after (e).
The method is very versatile, and a wide variety of different materials and procedures may be utilized in the practice of the invention. For example (a) may be practiced using a paper web as the first web, and (b) may be practiced using transfer tape, or a liner which is coated with pressure sensitive adhesive prior to engagement between the webs, as the second web. Alternatively (a) may be practiced using RFID film, in which case typically (b) is practiced by separating the face stock and liner of a label laminate, and using one of the face stock or liner as the second web and the other as a third web; and further comprising, after (b), (g) laminating the third web onto the second web by passing the webs between laminating rolls to sandwich the chips between the second and third webs. The method may also further comprise (h) forming openings or recesses in the third web aligned with the inlets, in which case (g) is further practiced by ensuring that the inlets enter the openings or recesses in the third web. That is (g) may be practiced by die cutting openings in the third web, or by calendering recesses in the third web.
The method may also further comprise sensing the RFID chips of the inlets prior to formation of the composite web so as to establish a registration signal for what will become each label. Also (b) may be practiced by laminating the first and second webs by passing them between laminating rolls without harming the inlets. Further (b) may be practiced by laminating the first and second webs by passing them between laminating rolls without harming the webs, such as by providing a recess in at least one of (and perhaps both of) the laminating rolls in alignment with the inlets, or by providing a deformable covering on at least one (preferably both) of the laminating rolls so that the deformable covering deforms when contacting the inlets. Also, (b) may be practiced by cutting the first web to provide separate sheets each having an inlet, and placing the sheets onto the second web, and by placing the sheets onto adhesive on the second web.
In the method (e) may be practiced by die cutting the labels from one of the webs to provide a plurality of labels and matrix material on a liner, and removing the matrix material from the labels on the liner. Also they may further comprise making a final RFID chip read verification after (e). The method may further comprise applying a coating of adhesive release material to one of the webs, opposite the pressure sensitive adhesive; and wherein (e) is practiced by perforating the composite web to form a plurality of linerless labels.
According to another aspect of the present invention a method of making RFID labels is provided comprising: (a) Providing a plurality of RFID inlets, each including a chip, on a first web. (b) Covering the RFID inlets with a second web. (c) Laminating a third web onto the second web by passing the webs between laminating rolls to sandwich the inlets between the second and third webs without harming the inlets, to provide a composite web. (d) Providing pressure sensitive adhesive on a portion of one of the webs that will be an exterior portion of a label once ultimately formed. And, (e) acting on the composite web so as to provide the composite web into labels having a top face, and a bottom face with pressure sensitive adhesive. The details of the procedure set forth above may be as described above. Also the method may further comprise applying heat expandable microspheres on the chips, and heating the microspheres to expand the microspheres to produce a cushion.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of making RFID labels, comprising: (a) Providing a plurality of RFID inlets, each having a chip and antenna, on a composite web. (b) Providing pressure sensitive adhesive on a portion of one of the composite web that will be an exterior portion of a label once ultimately formed. (c) At least one of verifying the functionality of, or programming, the chips prior to formation of the composite web. (d) Sensing the RFID chips prior to formation of the composite web so as to establish a registration signal for what will become each label. (e) Acting on the composite web so as to provide the composite web into labels having a top face, and a bottom face with pressure sensitive adhesive. (f) Imaging variable indicia on the top face. And, (g) after (e) making a final RFID chip read verification.
The invention also comprises RFID labels made by any of the method procedures as described above.
It is the primary object of the present invention to quickly, easily, and cost effectively product RFID labels, for a wide variety of uses. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.